The present disclosure relates to the field of augmented reality, and in particular, to image recognition based on augmented reality. Augmented Reality (AR) technology is a technology that superposes a corresponding picture, video, and 3D model on an image by calculating a location and an angle of the image in real time, to fuse a virtual world with a real world. An AR device can recognize images in an offline environment of a user in real time by using picture recognition materials locally stored in the AR device. The AR device can display, according to a pre-configured presentation effect, corresponding presentation data in an augmented manner on a location of a recognized specific offline target. However, as the AR technology evolves and AR scenes become increasingly abundant, a computation amount of an AR device can also increases day by day. Performing large amounts of computation can cause the AR device to consume more power, which can cause the AR device to heat up.